New Blood
by AgentApril
Summary: When MOM assigns a new girl to work with Martin, Diana, and Java on a case at Loch Ness *in Scotland...but u probably knew that*, Martin tries to impress her...but will she end up being the one to impress him?
1. Intro

**I don't own Martin Mystery**—**but I **_**do**_** own my OC, April Ambiguity. Speaking of which, if OCs piss you off (I knew they piss **_**me**_** off—which kinda makes me a hypocrite), then I wouldn't read farther if I were you. Also, since April's, well, a girl, and not some she-beast from another planet, there'll be some one-sided MartinXOC from Martin.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

MMM

"MARTIN! Give it back!" Diana Lombard screamed, making a wild lunge at her biology report, which was clutched tightly in the hand of her stepbrother, Martin Mystery.

"Too slow, Di!" Martin cackled. "Besides, I _need_ to copy it! My Bio grade _depends_ on it! It's—"

"—worth a quarter of our grade, I _know_!" Diana finished angrily. "Maybe you should have started a month ago, like _I_ did! Anyway…" Diana sighed, frustrated. "…it's not like it would help you—your tiny brain wouldn't understand it!"

"Hey!" Martin cried indignantly. Diana took advantage of his distraction and snatched her report out of his hand. "Hey!" Martin repeated.

"Ha!" Diana smirked. "Face it Martin, I'll always win when it comes to matching wits." She turned to her locker, grabbed her books, and slammed it with her shoulder. "You get too distracted."

"Do not!" Martin whined. "If I get distracted, how come I always do so well on missions, huh?"

"_Shut up_!" Diana hissed. "Someone might hear you!"

"I wish they would," Martin murmured. As an agent for the Center, his business dealing with paranormal entities had to be kept top-secret. The only people who knew whose memories hadn't been erased at Torrington Academy were Billy, an alien who had disguised himself as a human to hang out with Martina and Diana, Java, a caveman who disguised himself as a janitor/hall monitor/any-other-job-he-wanted, Marvin, who had transferred out to be a full-time agent, and Diana, who was not only his stepsister, but his mutual partner, along with Java. Martin was proud to say that he was one of the best agents at the Center (though he still hadn't been upgraded to an Ultra U-Watch), but he couldn't tell anyone. And when it came to activities _other_ than fighting paranormal entities, well…let's just say he would rather capture a Yeti than take a Calculus test.

"What was that?" Diana asked.

"Um, ah, I said, you never answered my question. How come I always do so well on missions, if I get so distracted?"

"You _enjoy_ missions Martin." Diana rolled her eyes. "You're more focused when you enjoy stuff. If we had a 'Girls 101' class, you'd probably get straight A's."

"Oh, a Girls 101 class, you say?" Martin rubbed his hands together mischievously. "I might just have to make some suggestions to the school board!"

"Oh, please, Martin!" Diana put her hands on her hips. "You see what I mean? You get just so damn distracted _all the time_! I bet you couldn't last a _day_ without getting distracted. And that _includes_ dumb theories about mole creatures from Mars."

"Um, they're _vole_ creates from _Venus_, Diana," Martin said, as if actually believing that she really cared. "And I'll take that bet!"

"Not good idea, Diana," grunted a voice behind them.

Martin turned around. "Java!" he cried delightedly. "Great timing, buddy! You can be witness! And, what was that you were saying?"

"Martin always win bets," Java pointed out. "Diana always lose."

"Hmph!" Diana crossed her arms. "Well, I'll _so_ win this time. There's no way Martin will go without getting distracted _all day_."

Suddenly, Martin's watch started beeping.

"Center." Java grinned, stating the obvious.

"It's coming from that locker; the one next to mine," Diana said, glancing at the U-Watch and pointing at said locker.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Martin cheered. "Let's go!"

After stepping through the locker and doing all that scanning stuff, Martin noticed that Billy hadn't shown up. "Hey, where's Billy? I know he goes to Torrington now and stuff, but he normally knows when there's gonna be an alert before us."

Diana shrugged and Java grunted unconcernedly.

When they stepped into MOM's office, Martin just had to go running his mouth. "Hey, where's the fire, MOM? Is it—" Martin paused. He had been _about_ to ask if it was Norwegian river demons, but stopped himself, remembering his bet with Diana.

"Actually," MOM started, raising an eyebrow at Martin's behavior. "There have been people disappearing around Loch Ness, in Scotland."

"Nessie!" Martin gasped excitedly, referring to the monstrous focus of many an urban legend in Scotland.

"Don't think so," MOM corrected. "We have searched Loch Ness multiple times, but there has been no sign of any paranormal activity—until now."

"And to help you…" a voice squeaked from the doorway. Martin, Diana, and Java all shrieked and turned. Billy—of course. "…we have the top agent from the English division."

"Help?!" Martin repeated. "Martin Mystery needs _no_ help!"

"Referring to yourself in third person now, are we?" Diana commented exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure, Marty?" Billy grinned slyly.

"Yeah, _Marty_—are you sure?" came a voice from the doorway. A figure stepped into the room.

"Oh, wow…" Martin gasped. "You know, we all can use a bit of help every now and then."


	2. April Ambiguity

**Sorry for the long wait…and the short chapter…my school installed Vision6 in our laptops AND gave us tons of homework (for those who don't know what V6 is, it means they can spy on our computers AT ANY TIME! AND they can freeze our laptops and make them non-responding. If u think that sucks and the schools administrators are stupid, review and tell me so). So…yeah. Still don't own Martin Mystery.**

MMM

"The name's Mystery. _Martin_ Mystery. Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire." Martin grinned, sidling up to the new agent.

The new girl was pretty cute, with wavy brown hair that reached her armpits. It was tied in two loose ponytails and she had side-swept bangs, which just barely covered her right eyebrow. On the left side of her face hung an aqua-colored strand of hair that reached her chin. Her eyes were two colors—blue on the outside, green around the pupil. She wore a white collared, cuffed, long-sleeved shirt with a black tube top over it. She also wore black pants and dirty, used-to-be-white sneakers with blue stripes.

"Get away from me," the girl deadpanned with a British accent **(1)**.

As Diana giggled, Martin retreated back to the rest of his team. "Smooth move, Mr. 'Extraordinaire.'"

Martin grinned and shook his head. "It's not over yet, Di," he whispered. "I'll bring her around eventually."

"I don't think so." Diana smirked as she whispered back. "At least not with our bet still in action."

"Guys, this is April, April Ambiguity," Billy started, giggling as Martin pouted. "She's from England—Nottingham **(2)**, specifically. Since she mostly investigates in the UK area, she has been to Scotland, not to mention Loch Ness, on various Center missions. April, as you already know, that's Martin Mystery and his team: Diana Lombard, his stepsister, and Java, a caveman that works for the Center since he was brought back from the past."

"Very good," MOM interrupted. "Now that the introductions are all done, you three—_four_ should be off to Scotland." She opened a portal and Martin, Diana, Java, and April strode on in.

"Do you think it really _is_ Nessie, MOM?" Billy questioned.

MOM shook her head. "Our research teams are the finest in the world, Billy. There is _no way _it's the Loch Ness Monster."

Billy grinned. "Do you think Martin can actually _win_ his bet with Diana?"

MOM stared blankly, then flashed a sly half-smile. "Twenty on Martin…_losing_."

MMM

**Again, sorry for the long wait. But someone story alerted and then I felt guilty (hate it…y did we even get that feeling? I guess its sorta like y we have mosquitoes…) and then I just **_**had**_** to update and yeah. So bye for now.**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!! PLZZZZ!!!**


	3. Welcome to Loch Ness

**Sorry it took me so long to update…I was in the Poconos skiing and theres no internet ******

**Anyway, next chapter…o, wait, the phone just rang! o, ok, never mind. It was my neighbor, not Marathon calling to say that im the new CEO. Ergo, I still don't own MM.**

**And, I almost forgot, I forgot the footnotes for the last chapter:**

**(1) I wish I lived in England and had a British accent…theyre sooo cool!! Apparently my dad says US accents and English ones will become so different that we wont be able to understand each other eventually, even tho we all speak English…I hope that doesn't happen! :O**

**(2) I really like robin hood…its like the coolest legend EVER (did you know they have a memorial in Nottingham for him?)!**

**And also, this takes place after It's Alive, but MOM came back from her training camp-thingy.**

MMM

Martin, Diana, Java, and April strode through the Center portal and out the other side.

"It cold," Java stated, rubbing his bare arms.

"And foggy," Diana added, squinting. "I can barely see a few feet in front of me!"

"Welcome to Loch Ness." April grinned. "I'd say it's good to be back, but it really isn't."

Diana glanced at her. "How many times have you been here before?"

"I was stationed at LN for about four months last year. Other than that, I've been here about eight individual times. And that's just the loch."

"And you've been all over the rest of Scotland, and the United Kingdom, too?"

"Yup. And some of Italy, Greece, Spain, France, and a few more countries in Europe."

"I guess that's why we only got called to Europe a few times, and we've _never_ been to the UK before?"

"Well…" April closed her eyes. "I guess. I mean, it's not just me, but…"

"Oh, please. Don't be so modest; you must be _amazing_ to have been teamed up with _me_," Martin said boastfully.

Rather than reply (let alone agree), April moved closer to Diana. "Is he _always_ like this?"

"Pretty much."

"This should be fun." April rolled her eyes and turned to Martin. "What makes you think you're so great, anyway?"

Diana sighed. "You shouldn't have asked," she muttered.

"Well…" Martin puffed out his chest. "Not only am I an amazingly-awesome agent, but _I_ got a glowing evaluation for improvisational skills while _somebody_ got an 'N' on _theirs_."

Diana put her hands on her hips. "Um, I think you're forgetting that our evaluations _changed_. _I_ have the glowing evaluation _now_ and _you _have the 'N.'"

"Only cause I don't have _empathy_ for you, whatever that means," Martin protested. "Besides, who's the one who's always getting kidnapped by the monster?"

Diana bristled and prepared to make a comeback, but April stepped in between her and her brother. "Guys, break it up, okay? Forget I asked. We've got some missing people to find."

Martin nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"And the first person we should talk to is Angus McAdams." April stated.

"Who?" Diana asked.

"The owner of a small boathouse on the loch. He knows everything about everything that happens in the area; all the rumors, legends, _everything_. He's one of the Center's most primary resources around here; he just doesn't know it," April explained. "Come on, this way." April took a few steps and turned around when no one followed her. "Well, let's go! I know this place like the back of my hand, even in the fog. Unless you _want_ to fall into the lake, I suggest you follow me."

Martin, Diana, and Java all glanced at each other, then sprinted over to where the new agent stood.

MMM

"Something's wrong." April narrowed her eyes. "It's only 4:00, but the shop's dark."

"So?" Diana pointed out. "It's a holiday over here, isn't it? The last Monday in May is a bank holiday, right? Most places aren't even open."

"Yeah, you're right…but Angus doesn't like taking time off or closing early. The only things he loves more than his store are his wife, Fiona, and his daughter, Heather. He normally closes around ten if it's a holiday."

"Dedicated guy," Diana commented. She glanced at Martin. _He's being awfully quiet_, she thought. _He'd normally have a million questions by n_—_oh, right! Our bet! He's scared he'll lose_. Diana smirked. _This is in the bag_.

"Come on, he lives upstairs." April started for the door. "He won't mind if we come on in. It's not like we'll be waking them up or anything."

She twisted the knob and pulled the door open, ignoring the closed sign. "Angus!" she called. "Angus, we need to—"

"Can't you read?" a gruff voice with a Scottish accent interrupted. "We're closed."

"Angus?" April made her way over to a shadowy corner. "That you?"

"Yeah, it's me." A chubby, yet muscular, man with a sailor appearance and a beard stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, April! It's you!" He immediately brightened. "Maybe you can help!"

"Angus…" April narrowed her eyes. "…help with what?"

"It's Heather." Angus sighed. "She's gone missing. So have a lot of other people."

MMM

**I'll end it there. I actually know what the monsters gonna be, so I may update faster…don't count on it though.**


	4. The Water Horse

**Sorry it took me so long—I lost my inspiration for a little bit…**

**Anyway, still DO NOT OWN MARTIN MYSTERY!**

MMM

"That was a big waste of time," Martin commented, kicked at a pebble on the front stoop of Angus's store. "He didn't even know what took his daughter. 'She went outside to play, but she didn't come back. I went to look for her, but she wasn't responding to my calls; all I heard was a horse whinnying,'" Martin imitated mockingly.

April glared at her temporary partner. "Actually, Angus was _super_ helpful."

"How so?" Diana questioned. "He couldn't tell us anything."

"Except about the _horse_!" Martin finally realized. "Of course!" He glanced at April. "No wonder they teamed you up with me—you're good."

April rolled her eyes. "Let's just look up 'horse' and 'Scotland' in the Legendex. I have a theory about what it might be—I'm pretty familiar with the legends and creatures around here."

"Alright!" Martin exclaimed, raising his arm to activate his U-Watch. But before he could, he heard another mechanical female voice say:

"U-Watch activated; Legendex selected."

Martin turned toward April, whose U-Watch, which had been hidden by her sleeve, was producing a holographic 3D square—the Legendex. "_You_ have a U-Watch?!" Martin asked incredulously.

April nodded. "Let's see…horses…Scotland…oh yeah! Here's my guess!" April poked a finger at the Legendex, selecting the legend of her choice. "_Each Uisge_, or _Water Horse_ in English, is a shape-shifter, usually choosing to shape-shift into a large white stallion. However, anything that comes into contact with the Water Horse's skin is stuck fast, whether it be human or not. When something is stuck to it's skin, it retreats back to the loch from whence it came with its victim, caging them in an underground cave. After about two weeks, from most reports, the Water Horse gets bored with the victim and drowns it, leaving only its liver to be washed ashore."

"That sounds like a good fit…albeit a _gross_ one," Diana noted.

April looked up from her U-Watch, frightened, yet determined. "If my theory about this is correct, and a Water Horse is what we're dealing with, then we have to find those missing people—and _fast_."

"Where look first?" Java asked. "In lake?"

"No." April shook her head. "Looking in the lake is _way_ too dangerous."

"April's right," Martin said, smiling a little bit as he said her name. "We'd be walking right into its clutches; we need to bring it to us."

"Hmm…" April frowned, thinking. "That'll work." With that, she dashed off into the fog.

"Hey!" Diana cried indignantly. "Where did she go? April!"

"Uh, oh," Java gasped. "Fog coming!"

Martin gulped. "Java's right, Di. The fog's rolling in; if we move without April, we'll fall right into the lake—we'll be Water Horse-bait!"

"April!" Diana screamed. "Help us!"

A few feet away but covered by the thick fog, April listened to the trio's cries for help. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Sorry, guys," she whispered. Then she crouched behind a tree and…waited.

MMM

**Sorry it's so short, but I need to work on homework now. I just felt guilty because I wasn't updating.**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M **_**BEGGING**_**!!!**

**Please? I only got one. *pouts***


	5. Captured!

**Yeah, I know. Haven't updated in 4ever. But I'm updating now, so oh well!**

**Still don't own MM.**

MMM

"April!"

"April Ambiguity!"

"Where are you?"

Martin, Diana, and Java continued to yell for the girl who was with them only five minutes ago.

"She ditched us!" Martin finally gave up indignantly. "But why?"

Diana shrugged. "Who knows. But I guess we should probably wait here until the fog passes. It's not as heavy as it could be…"

As Diana spoke, more fog rolled in—so much that the trio couldn't even see each other. "Never mind. Martin, Java? Are you there?"

Suddenly, she heard hoof beats to her right. Remembering what April had said the Water Horse, Diana gasped. "M-Martin? I-is that you?" Instead of Martin, a beautiful black house appeared from the fog. Diana shrunk back; the horse's mane was dripping.

The horse approached her. Frozen with fear, Diana didn't run. The horse nuzzled her cheek. "Oh!" Diana gasped when the horse broke away. "I didn't stick! I guess you're just a normal horse, huh? April _did_ say Water Horses were normally white…"

She stroked the horse's back. "You're a pretty horse, aren't you? I bet your owner's missing you…" Suddenly, the horse turned and began to trot away. "Wait, come back!"

Diana ran after it, finally catching up and placing a hand on its side. She went to move her hand to pet it, but came to the chilling realization that she couldn't move her hand. She pulled it, but couldn't get it free. It was then that the horse broke into a run. A few seconds later, Diana felt water rising quickly against her shins.

"_**MAAAARTIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!**_" she screamed, as she was dragged under the waves.

MMM

About thirty meters away, Martin and Java heard Diana's scream. "DIANA? WHERE ARE YOU?" Martin shouted back.

"Nothing to worry about; she's fine," a feminine voice said from behind them. Martin and Java wheeled around and their mouths dropped to the ground. Behind them was a beautiful blonde girl that slightly resembled those perfect statues at the museum. However, she was also wearing super-short shorts and a very revealing top. "I'll take you to her."

Martin and Java merely nodded simultaneously. She held and her hands, and they both took one. The girl laughed as the guys, to their horror, realized that they couldn't let go. Then she began to drag them away. Surprisingly, she was strong enough to pull away one struggling high-school kid and one resisting caveman.

"AH!" Martin yelped. "HELP! Is anyone there?!"

"Ah, ah! PLEASE!" Java roared.

The girl giggled gleefully as her captives shrieked as they reached a cliff. Below, the water churned unhappily,

Suddenly, someone leapt out of the fog, wielding a long stick. "Don't think so!"

"April?" Martin gasped.

April took a swing at the Water Horse (for that's what it obviously was) with her stick, which Martin recognized as the X-Rod from her U-Watch in the form of a quarterstaff. Unfortunately, the Water Horse, still in the shape of the blonde girl, ducked and dove off the cliff.

"No!" April yelped as Martin and Java disappeared under the waves.

GXGXGX

**Finally! I got another chapter up! Next chapter, April's gonna have to find a way to rescue the rest of the team! Til then…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
